Kanon : Mai vs Shiori Winner gets Yuuichi
by FistOfTheMortalFlames
Summary: Yuuichi had hidden his feeling from Mai too long, he confesses, but gets a suprise in return. Shioro steps in to help him out, or make things worse... M rating in future chapter..need review 1st.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuichi and Mai's story

"Mai! What kind of lunch would you like today?" Sayuri yelled in excitement  
"…Beef bowl…" Mai answered back  
"Ahaha Mai sure loves beef bowls huh Yuuichi?"

"That's right, she always has right?"

It's been almost the same every day since I moved here, but there is just one thing that's different about the three of us hanging out. I only have a few regrets about how things are that this moment. I always feel as if there's a monster growling for me to grab hold of Mai and crush my lips against hers, in hope that she would accept me.

"Mai, Yuuichi, I've got to get something done so enjoy the lunch, enjoy the lunch and Mai I'll see you after class."

"…Goodbye Sayuri…"

With their worded goodbye, they moved closer and their lips touched. The whole in my heart ached; Mai should be mine, not Sayuri's. It's my entire fault; I let Mai drift away from me. I didn't think much of it at the time, but I've come to realize Mai is the only person I need. She's beautiful, calm, and has a good heart. It's not fair, I made a mistake and because of that Mai is gone. Mai waited for me and I screwed up, I should have been there to let her know I loved her, to tell her she is my reason for coming back to this town, as I watch Sayuri walk down the stairs away from our little blanket, I can feel a stare on the back of my neck.

"Yo Mai." Since this was our usual greeting I knew what was coming.

"Yo Yuuichi."

Then silence filled the air. It wasn't just silence, it was awkward silence, I could tell Mai was looking at me, and I could tell she knew I was thinking of her. I tried not to so much as glance at her, the fried omelet was the only thing I would focus on.

"Yuuichi."

It was building inside me, I knew I should be happy for Mai and Sayuri, but I would never stop loving Mai, I'm wise enough to know that now. I just wish I could've realized that when she was single, I wish I could've realized that she is why I came back to this town. Here we sat were Mai, Sayuri, and I always ate lunch and it was building inside to confess, that kiss, Mai and Sayuri's kiss was so wrong, I hate it. I'll keep quiet, I won't tell her how I really feel.

"Yuuichi."

I can't tell her, my heart wants to but I mustn't, Sayuri is my friend I want her and Mai to be happy. Mai's voice was breaking me though; with every call of my name I come closer to the inevitable confession. I have to fight though. Just then Mai hit me on the forehead as she usually does when I'm doing something that bothers her.

"Yuuichi."

I grabbed her had, her hand was so small, so warm, so full of life. I had to hold on, I could smell something… it was what Mai always smelled like, the smell I could never put a finger on. Her hand began to resist a little, my breathing increased. I couldn't let her go yet, no, just a little longer."

"Mai!" I panted as my breathing accelerated even more now.

"Yuuichi." Mai said as calm as she had been calling me before.  
"Mai I love you! I always have, I always will. I don't know what I'm trying to say other than my heart belongs to you. No woman has ever made my heart waver from you. I know your with Sayuri, but please hear me out, your all I ever wanted, you're the reason I came back to this cold town. I always want to be with you, always hold you in my arms. I just want you I just—"

Just then I felt droplets of tears fall from Mai's eyes fall onto my hands which were still tight around hers. Then I couldn't hold it anymore, my tears became uncontrollable. How could I force Mai to consider hurting Sayuri? How could I upset the girl I want to protect so much? I'm the worst, the absolute worst.

"I'm sorry Mai, I'll leave no—"  
"Yuuichi, your too late."  
"Mai, what are you s-" and she tapped me on the head to silence me, I understood, it was her time to talk.  
"Yuuichi, you're late…7 years late." As she said this, there was a shocking sound of anger in her voice and the tears began falling more quickly. "I've loved you for 7 years and… and… you've only taken interest in me when I decided I could love Sayuri…. As a girlfriend… you don't care about me… you see me as a prize..." I was surprised Mai spoke this much but I couldn't think of that now, my eyes were wide with anger to what she just said.  
"MAI, that's completely wrong! I can't even believe you can't look at me and see I'm longing for you" I shouted these words and it seemed to startle her, but I didn't care, it was now or never."Ever since I've returned to this town my eyes have been on you and only you, I didn't know if you'd ever forgive me for forgetting you so I've never asked you to forgive me." I wasn't done but it looked like Mai had been trying to get something off of her chest as well, her eyes red and puffy from crying and tears still streaming. I felt like the biggest loser in the world, I hated to see Mai cry, to see her in pain.

"Yuuichi, I… I… I can't look at you anymore. I have to go…"  
With that Mai ran full speed down the steps and out of my sight. I decided I have had enough lunch for the day, cleaned up the area, and went down to class. Before walking in I realized I didn't want to go to class, I decided I didn't want to go to class, turned around, and ran out to the snowy fields. Nayuki would be in class and I wouldn't want her to see my face, I know she is still unconditionally in love with me. As I walked into the field I saw a familiar girl standing in the snow, one who was strong, sweet, and caring. She is exactly the one I needed to see, to talk to, to vent my feelings.

"Hey Shiori, no class today?" I asked even though I knew she was skipping class as well. She smiled at me with her kind eyes, and her small figure reminded me of a human sized pixie.

"Yuuichi-kun, good evening. I did have class, but for some reason I felt this is where I needed to be, so just this once…" She held her arms open and embraced me. Even though I knew for a fact I loved Mai, I needed this. I needed to be reassured that no other women could make my heart beat like Mai did. I knew I loved Mai more than anyone, but I needed this embrace from Shiori. I buried my head into Shiori's hair and sobbed, I tried to muffle the sounds in her hair, but my body was shaking with sorrow. After what seemed like 20 minutes I calmed down, and broke away from the embrace. When I stared into Shiori's deep, kind eyes, there was a need for me to say something, anything, but then something unexpected came from my mouth.

"Shiori, I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but you really beautiful." I blushed as I made that comment, not knowing where that came from. I could see this had also made Shiori blush, but she smiled shortly after.

"Thank… thank you, Yuuichi-kun. To be honest, this Is the 1st time anyone has ever told me I was beautiful, it really means a lot" just then Shiori moved in a little closer, this didn't bother me though, I was very close to Shiori, we've been friends long enough for her to close the large gap at which we usually sat.

"Shiori, I mean it. You're a very beautiful girl, and any guy will be lucky to have you as a boyfriend. Sooner or later you will…" just then Shiori did the most unexpected thing and kissed me. This kiss wasn't one I was hoping to have, and I wanted nothing more than to back up, but Shiori had her arms around my neck. She was definitely stronger than she looked. She continued to kiss me for a few minutes more, before releasing me and panting.

"Yuui… Yuuichi-kun, please…please kiss me back." Shiori brought her lips up to my ear before speaking again. "I've wanted you, for so long. I've watched and waited for you to get over Mai-senpai, but it seems you aren't even slightly over her." Her breathe began to slow again, and her words began to sound like a plea. "Yuuichi, ever since I met you, you've always been caring. You have always acted as an older brother to me, but I want more from you, a lot more, I love you. I mean I love you the way a girl loves a guy, the yearning love. I need you; otherwise I'll be empty on the inside." She whispered into my ear, I could see the side of her face, and she was as red as a tomato. "So please Yuuichi, kiss me, please?"

With her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, she moved in slowly for another round with my lips. This time, as she moved closer and closer I felt a warm flame, and I closed the space between us. Soon I felt like Shiori and I were one person, I focused on nothing but her lips, so soft, so sweet. Now that I think about it, it's the 1st real kiss I've ever shared with a girl, but that was unimportant. Shiori tried to gain access into my mouth, when I realized this I took the lead. I pushed her back gently and invaded her mouth. I explored every corner of it, until I needed a minute to catch my breath. My lips moved down to her neck, which she bared to me without contest, I've heard about this from friends, and I think now was the time where I sucked on her neck. My tongue made a circle around her neck, and I kissed it. Here goes, I sucked on her neck, and then she let out a soft moan, that kind of turned me on, I removed my lips, and saw the dark red circle on Shiori's neck.

"I love you Yuuichi, I love you, I love you" Shiori repeated again and again in soft moans as I moved down her neck.

It's weird how I know I'm in love with Mei, yet I can't stop. Shiori's body was calling to me, telling me it wanted more, and so was Shiori herself. Doing such things in such an area, what were we thinking, but then, I wasn't thinking. Her scent was amazing, I would have to ask her when we finished, what type of perfume she uses. Something felt wrong now, I broke away from Shiori, which was in total disagreement with my body, and just looked at her. Her hair was wild looking, her eyes were longing for more, she had several red marks on her neck, and her clothes were all wrinkled. For a first kiss, this had not been pure at all.

"Shiori, I have to go, I'll call you." And with that I ran off, to where? Who cares? All I knew was that I now realized that when I kissed Shiori, there was a flame, not like the lava I get from even touching Mai's hand, but a warm flame, that when exposed to some air, could grow uncontrollable.

To Be Continued!

=/ be nice and comment, this is a work in progress, if you tell me what I'm doing wrong, I'll be able to fix the 2nd part of the story which will come when I actually have an idea of which way to go (which means I'll need a little advise on where to go), also tell me if I should just end it next chapter, or aim to make this a long battle between Yuuichi's love of Mai and his craving of Shiori. Tyvm =) R & R


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, her lips were... pleasant."

Thinking about what just happened, all I could do is keep walking, and touch my lips. Shiori kissed me, and on top of that I kissed her back, and left several dark red marks on her neck, those would surely be talked about tomorrow. I'm not sure what came over me, my body felt really warm and I couldn't control attacking her lips and neck.

I reached my destination without thinking too much, the hill were Makoto and I played together on before she faded from my arms, even tho this hill brings sad memories of my lost friend, I had some difficult thoughts to work through, with that I lay down thinking of my argument with Mai, and the kissing I shared with Shiori. Had I betrayed Mai by kissing Shiori? Shiori said she loved me, would it be OK for me to have feelings for her? What would Kaori say when she saw Shiori's neck?All these questions swarmed through my head, and as they danced in my brain, I drifted into sleep.

_"Anyways, why don't you go dance with someone? Might as well since you came"_

I turned around, I recognized that as my voice, immediately I remembered this scene, lots of teens around my age, all the men dressed in handsome black tuxedo's and the females dressed in beautiful dresses of all the colors in the rainbow with no straps in the back. The room was beautifully decorated, red table cloths upon the tables, a beautiful chandelier above the tables, and the tiles on the floor were a nice gold, with red designs around them. I turned to see myself by a table all the way in a dark corner, and next to me was the most beautiful woman I could ever see, on this day Mai shone brighter than the largest diamond in the world. She wore a beautiful pink dress with no straps on either side, pink elbow length gloves, collar with a cross attached to it, and pink ribbons around her beautiful hair which was in three pig tails, one down each shoulder and one down her back. Her dress did her so much justice, I clearly saw her curves under the dress.

_"__Who?"_

"He'll do, he doesn't look like he has a partner"

Why did I say something so stupid, I should have immediately jumped up and told Mai I wanted to dance with her, to feel her soft body under my hands."

_"No Yuuichi, I want you Yuuichi."_ Why, why didn't I take that time to realize Mai had forgiven me, and that she wanted me to like her in a romantic way?

_"When it comes to dancing I can only do the monkey dance."_ As the word dance escaped my lips Mai's head turned and she looked a little excited, as she did when we talked about animals.

_"Monkey-San?"_

_ "No, its not something I should be doing here"_

"I'm not used to places like this, I want you to be by me." She took a bite of her hotdog and I could see by my body language that I had realized she did like me, at least a little.

_"__So what if you not used to it? All we need to do is have fun"_ I extended my hand, and Mai just stared at it. That was one of the things I loved about Mai, she was smart, but so clueless.

_"__Your supposed to take my hand"_ I laughed out loud, but for some reason I was a different body, I wasn't apart of this scene, this was the past. Mai took my hand and we began our waltz. Mai had to be lying, from the start her movements were on time and graceful. The way she danced brought tears to my eyes, why am I seeing this scene? Mai and I danced around and eyes became glued to our waltz, I wasn't too bad myself, but Mai's performance was just amazingly beautiful.

_ "You can dance! You must have good reflexes."_

_ "I'm starting to get a feel for it."_

Soon everyone was staring at us, guys with dropped jaws, ladies not any different.

_"Who is that? Shes so beautiful."_

_ "Isn't it Kawasumi-san from the senior class?"_

_ "What? The person who always causes problems? She looks so different!"_

I could feel the smile upon my face as I kept watching, I could see the Yuuichi from the scene get excited.

_"Your making a great impression! Good job Mai. Be happy!"_

It was in Mai's nature to keep a composed face, she couldn't help not looking helpful.

_"Yeah"_ She turned around to look at me, then she grabbed my hand with both of hers. _"Thank you Yuuichi."_ Why didn't she notice that I would do everything I could in my power to see her smile? Why did she seem bothered?

_"Ah... Being so straight-forward about it is kind of..."_ The word I was looking for was cute. I didn't get that chance, because just then Mai's hands let go of mine, her beautiful eyes turned very vigilant, and a glass broke.

_"The glass I put her just..."_

_ "That's strange, no one touched it."_

Those guys were unimportant, my attention returned to the Mai and Yuuichi of this scene.

_"What is it?"_

_ "It's here"  
_

_ "Here? You don't mean..."_

Suddenly the windows so high up in the room began to shatter, the falling down in both a beautiful, and eerie way. Tablecloths and food began to fly left and right, kids running in terror, something was trashing the place, this beautiful memory was turning into a nightmare. People began flying left and right, the thing that was causing so much trouble was heading towards Sayuri.

_"Sayuri!"_ Both Mai and I screamed. It was too late tho, One second Sayuri's eyes fixed upon something that made the area look distorted, and the next she was hit flying into a wall, she feel as she was knocked out cold. As I was running towards Sayuri, Mai stopped dead in her tracks. She had never looked so frightened, so angry, so sad.

_"Sayuri-san! Sayuri-san wake up"_ As I tried to shake Sayuri awake, Mai made a run for it, this is where things got even worse. Mai ran back in the room with her sword, she had to avenge Sayuri.

_"Mai! Wait, stop it, Mai!"_ It was stupid of me to call out to Mai, I should have ran to her. I should have held her, stopped her from making the situation worse, but I couldn't. Mai charged at the monster and began crushing tables with her each slam of her sword. Her dance was beautiful, it was the rage in her eyes that scared me. I had never seen her so angry, but this wasn't only anger, it was sorrow. Mai had already loved Sayuri by now. Here had been where she really knew how she felt about Sayuri.

_"Mai! Stop it! Stop it Mai! Can you hear me!"_ I knew this was pointless, but I had to try. It was here where she came flying down with her sword, screaming as loud as I've ever heard her scream, she missed the monster.

_"You've done it now Kawasumi-san."_ All Mai did was turn around, it was obvious she didn't care that she was in trouble with the president of the student council. _"You know what this means, don't think your going to get out of this!"_

Why didn't I charge? I should have tore his head off, no one should be able to yell at Mai like that without dealing with me.

_"Mai.."_ Sayuri called back, she knew why Mai charged, She could only think about Mai in that instance. Again I was in shock, I couldn't move, I had just sat there looking stupid with my mouth open.

The Dream ended, everything went black, I woke up to a purple/orange sky, it had to be about six, maybe six-thirty. My resolve was forged. I stood, and turned towards town. Running at full speed with the air whipping my hair out of my face, I had to get home. I ran past markets, all the kids bonding and taking pictures with each other, that should be me. Couples eating dinner in diners I ran past, that should be me. My heart began to beat heavily, I soon arrived at the place I called home, the gate was opening meaning Akiko-san must have boiled water to melt the lock for me, I'll have to thank her later.

"I'm home" I called as I ran up stairs, I crashed into my familiar room, threw my coat on the computer chair, and pulled out a coupon book, I had been saving this for a time when my savings began to dwindle. With that I grabbed my wooden shinai, put my coat back on, and ran back out the door. Making my way back to the market area I stopped at a ramen shop.

"Two beef bowls please," I asked as politely as I could when I was in a rush. The sky was now completely purple and the lights in the market area became more beautiful. The chef handed me my beef bowls and I tore down the road, school was about 10 minutes from here if I ran, and I was hoping I'd find what I was hoping for when I got there.

The gates were open luckily and I ran up to the 3rd floor, at night the windows always made the school look very pretty, but also very eerie. Sitting in the hallway, the a beautiful woman sat with her sword sheathed. She turned her head slowly and her eyes were cold and uncaring at 1st glance.

"Yuuichi..."

And cut! I'm sorry the flashback was so long, I just thought it was a very important scene between Mai and Yuuichi, I also thought it showed a part of Mai that isn't shown so often. That part was only triggered when she saw Sayuri get hurt =-O. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out, but I'm actually excited to do the next two chapters. Well I did only get 1 review last chapter, but it was very important and it helped a lot. I'm also sorry if I didn't describe the surroundings so well and I intentionally didn't describe Mai's features, Which I will be doing for the next chapter. Ty for reading (If you got this far) Review... peace and love.. TkRawr[Trademark]


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuuichi... Why are you here?" I felt Mai's cold glare pierce through me. Her beautiful green eyes called out to me, the sight of her soft lips was almost enough to make me jump towards her. As she sat her shoulders tensed a little. I brought the hand with the bag of beef bowls to her sight but she kept her focus on me.

"Yo Mai, I just remembered how you always get hungry sitting here, I bought us both beef bowls" Even though she was with Sayuri and her powers were now slowly returning to her rather than terrorizing her, she still came to the school, my guess was she liked the quiet, and that she thought this place was beautiful. I moved a little closer to Mai and say with my back to a classroom door. Sitting and staring out the windows of the hallway into a beautiful starry night, I slowly ate my food. I was still waiting for Mai to speak, patience would be my friend here.

After what seemed like a day, but was only 10 minutes, Mai spoke.

"Stars..." Mai slowly spoke as she gazed out the window.

"Yeah, the gift of the goddesses, to anyone who watches them."

We sat together and watched the stars, Mai moved over a little and so did I. This silence resolved our earlier tension, our argument was forgotten and we were friends again. I was glad, until Mai caught me off guard.

"I love Sayuri... but I also love Yuuichi, both are important to me. Yuuichi, you get along so well with other girls. I figured you didn't like me much and would be OK with any of your female friends." Surprising me again, Mai spoke in full sentences.

"Mai..." I didn't know what to say about that, she loves both me and Sayuri, I was happy she loved me, but it must be hurting her to love me and be with Sayuri. "I'm so sorry"

"Yuuichi... it tears me in two, I didn't know I was hurting Yuuichi, I never want that. I just don't know what to..." with that her tears began to fall. Before my mind could understand what was going on, my body moved forward and my lips found Mai's. The tears made this kiss a little salty, but this felt good. My lips moved on their own as Mai's attacked mine, I wanted to touch her body, but I felt this would be wrong. This kiss was innocent, pure, I liked the feeling I got from this, I felt as if I were on fire.

"Yuuichi" Mai moaned as she stopped to catch her breath. "This is wrong. Why do I feel this way" Her tears continued to fall, which was enough to make me pull away. I didn't want her this way, I couldn't have Mai when Sayuri's heart belonged to her. As I got up Mai's eyes followed.

"I'm sorry Yuuichi..." I did it again, I caused her pain. This time however, I would fix this issue.

"Love Sayuri, make sure you give her your heart. Today is when you will never worry about Yuuichi loving you again, I want you to move on. Never look back, You got that?" I'm not sure what I was thinking, but my resolve told me this would make Mai happy, which was my goal.

"Yuuichi..."

"Don't worry, we will all hang out just like before, just be happy, if your not then I will have to transfer and lea—" Mai interrupted me with a hug.

"Never leave, Don't ever leave me again Yuuichi" This embrace was a lot, after a minute of hugging, I felt warm, complete, happy.

(gasp) "Yuuichi-kun?"

And cut, This I had in my mind for a while, Yuuichi Accepts Mai and Sayuri hoping to keep her happy, they embrace off of a joke Yuuichi makes, and Guess who it is that catches them? ;) well this... was just to get everyone excited for what is coming. Get ready, the weekend is coming and my laptop will be itching to be used.


	4. Chapter 4

My mind raced, I was in the middle of an embrace with Mai, having just told her we are just going to be friend, and Shiori was now standing about 8 steps away from us looking more surprised than I've ever seen her. Her eyes looked glassy and her body was shaking.

Yuuichi-kun! Shiori called with a voice that was between a sob and a scream. This time after she called my name she took off full speed down the steps. My body was frozen, and I felt like my stomach dropped about a foot down.

"Yuuichi... go to her" I turned back to Mai, whom I let go of without noticing it.

Why did I feel like Mai was right, shouldn't I be telling her that this didn't matter? I love Mai, she wasn't crying anymore and she didn't want me to leave her. Shiori and I are friends, but why is it that my insides are turning, and I feel like I've made one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

"Mai I'm going to find Shiori, there are no more monsters here so just go home already." It was better for her to be with Sayuri than for her to sit here alone. I patted her shoulder, turned, and tore down the stairs after Shiori.

I ran down to the first floor and sped through the entrance towards the back of the school, right to the fountain. The snow on the ground was ankle high, and as usual it was cold outside. As I slowed I took notice fountain at night, it was beautifully crafted and the water flowing out of fountain came out in a rhythmical and elegant way.

There Shiori sat, weeping quietly with her face buried in her hands. Wearing her school outfit of a red mini-skirt, red button up shirt with white cuffs, white cape with red edges tied around her neck, black leg high stockings, and brown knee high boots. This to me seemed to be the wrong outfit to wear in the cold, so I took off my jacket as I approached her, and wrapped it around her as I sat down her head slowly rose and her blue eyes looked troubled and pained.

"Yuuichi-kun, I'm so, so sorry... I kn..know you love Mai-Senpai, and I know I asked you to ki...kiss me back, but...but I just thought I felt something more than lust, and it hurts... it hurts so bad to see you with anyone else, especially what happened between you and I earlier" Shiori said all of this with a struggle, she was trying to sob and talk, which made me feel even worse, Seeing her in such pain was causing me to just about cry. I had to cheer her up, even a little.

"You know Shiori, you stole my first kiss, and it was also kinda...Hot." now I could feel I was blushing as red as a tomato, seeing the remains of our make out, I counted 6 dark red marks on Shiori's neck.

Shiori was also red, lowering her face before she spoke "You... were my first kiss as well, and I'm sorry, I couldn't hold myself much longer. My body started to feel really hot, and yearned for your touch." She got up, her shoulder length brown hair moving as she stood, and then she put on a fake smile, which could have fooled me if her eyes had not been so sad, she waiting and said "I'm sorry, I'll be going now, I'll see you tomorrow so until the-"

My body had moved on its own again, I hugged Shiori tightly, and buried my head in her hair, her soft body felt so good when it was being pulled towards my body, she smelled like a mixture of lavender, and blueberry. Unlike the kiss we shared earlier, this was pure, and for some reason it made me hot. I'm not sure what's going on, but now I really wanted to kiss her, it's not right though, I wont hurt her with my stupidity again."Shiori, I'm sorry. The pain I've caused you is unforgivable, I swear I'm going to make it up to you, I'm going to be honest with you, when I realized I hurt you it hurt me as well, I promise I'll never hurt you again." I kissed her forehead, her lips weren't were I should be aiming for at a time like this. "Goodnight, I'm heading home so just hold on to my jacket for now." With my last words said, I ran back towards the exit to the school, and straight to my house, as I passed through the market area I decided to buy some ice cream, I picked up a box of ice cream bars and headed home. Again the gate had been thawed out, Akiko-san is far to caring.

"I'm home." I said lazily, as I walked up the stairs. I heard Nayuki snoring rhythmically so I just walked into my room, threw my coat and shoes off, and just flung myself into bed.

Here's what I gather; Mai and Sayuri both love each other, Mai also loves me. She cant decide what to do, but will continue to see Sayuri under my suggestion. Shiori also loves me, and me being in love with Mai has also always hurt her, but I also hurt when Shiori is in pain. Lastly, when I kissed Shiori, and also when I hugged her, I felt something. It was more than mere attraction, it was warm and welcoming. The room begins to spin, and I feel myself falling asleep, my eyes slowly shut and so they do so, for some reason Shiori's face fills my head.

And Cut! So yeah, um I'm sorry I didn't write much this weekend. I honestly have no excuse except I'm exhausted both physically and mentally from work. This scene was supposed to come out much better, but yeah my brain is pooped, So I'll spoil this just a bit and say that the next scene will start with a Flashback, but of who, and its not Mai. =P. Could it be... Fuuko? (that would be an inside joke for anyone who watched clannad). Something I haven't said at all in any of the past few chaps; I DO NOT OWN KANON (Oh god I wish I did tho). Review, tyvm for reading

TkRawr[Trademark]


	5. Chapter 5

Flashes of my memories with Shiori spun around me, moving very fast, they came to a stop at a scene where she and I were sitting on our usual fountain. It was always so beautiful at night. The lights were changing all different colors of the rainbow, and the water was showering down, just inches from Shiori and the Yuuichi in this scene, the lights around the fountain shone and made Shiori's presence all the more beautiful. The snow falling gracefully on the ground worked beautifully with this scene, it was one that deserved to be put on a postcard.

"_You're a strong person"_

_ "You're the strong one"_

_ "No I'm not, I've slit my wrist once before." _The look on my face had been one of the most surprised looks anyone could ever have. I knew this was coming because it was just a dream of one of my memories, but it still surprised me to be able to look at her, see such an innocent and cute girl, and know she had such a dark secret_. "The night I first met Yuuichi-kun, with a box cutting knife." _

What pain had this girl endured, and the fact that she does it alone numbed my body a little.

_"It was opening day of the third semester. I saw my sister leave my room, so I left my room too, with this shawl that I rarely used, my sister gave me this shawl exactly one year ago."_ When she spoke of the gift her sister had given her, those blue eyes of hers sparkled a little and she wore a small smile. _"I begged for a present, and she gave it to me a day early"_ As her story went on I more and more sad, for some reason her talking of her sister saddened me a little, how selfish am I? _"I bought a cutter knife at a convenience store, and bought many other things, even though I didn't need them. On my way home, while looking at the last scenery of snow, I met Yuuichi-san and Ayu-san. I remember that night, in my room with the lights turned off, all alone. I couldn't hear anything, see anything, or think of anything. I felt like I was cut off from the entire world, it felt like I had wandered into the wrong place. Right then, I heard some laughter it belonged to the people I had met that afternoon."_

It was so unbelievable, how could she have done such a horrid thing. All while she was telling this story her blue eyes showed all the sadness that she had once held in. _"I remembered their joyful faces and voices." _Just as she said this, her eyes shone a little, was it because she spoke of me_? "And then I found myself miserable, and then I started to laugh, and then tears that didn't even come out when my sister told me I wouldn't live until my next birthday came out. They were tears that come out from laughter, but I couldn't stop them. Then I realized I was crying because I was sad"_

"_Then … after I laughed my heart out I realized I couldn't cut myself anymore. Maybe that was the miracle"_

"_That's your strength"_

"_I'm weak; I'm a weak person who cannot live without support from others."_

This boiled my blood, there was nothing wrong with her, and she wasn't weak at all. Why would she think that, How could she think that?

"_That's fine! Everyone has to live with support from others"_ Shiori sunk her head in defeat, I couldn't let it end like that though "_It's called a miracle, since there's a chance of it coming true."_

"_Maybe your right."_ Shiori agreed.

"_Can you make a promise with me?"_ looking back I knew I asked this to comfort Shiori and for nothing more.

Obviously that wasn't what she expected, and it was easy to realize when she spoke_. "A promise?"_

"_If a miracle does happen you'll treat me to a cafeteria lunch?"_

In the gentlest of hushes, Shiori whispered "okay, I promise"

As if she were not just sad, her lips pulled up into a smile as she spoke _"Yuuichi-san I had so much fun today."_

"_It was fun for me too"_ It was true and comforting, Shiori and I always enjoyed ourselves when we were together

"_I'd like to go to that café one more time"_

"_Yeah."_ I actually wanted to say **so do I Shiori** but I wasn't sure if it was too much.

"_And I'd like to walk through the shopping district with you"_ Did she mean as my girlfriend?

"_Yeah."_ Was that all I could say at the time?

"_Today I made a new friend at school, she said lets go out and have fun next time"_

"_That's great"_ I was really getting pissed off at myself. It seemed like I was incapable of expressing myself towards anyone, why?

Her eyes had lost their shine, her lips were still up in a smile, but her eyes…were like endless pits of despair_. "There are so many places I want to go, and so many things I still want to do." _Since I had no clue that a miracle was in store, all I could do was lower my head in guilt. She didn't deserve to do, not in a million years. _"I think I don't want to die. I probably shouldn't have become so close to people."_ There was a small amount of regret in her voice.

"_You think so?" _

"_Because I'll make those people suffer, like my sister will suffer"_ I could tell her sister was the last person she would ever want to upset, not to mention me and all of her new friends, she was far too caring to ever intentionally upset someone.

It looks like the Yuuichi in this scene made up his mind, his face very serious and his voice fiery with passion "_I'm glad I got to know you Shiori."_

The look on her face was as shocked as I've ever seen it. _"Really?_

Was she serious? _"Of course, I'm not lying."_

For a second she looked down, and her face looked really sad. Then her smile returned as she proceeded to say _"Was I able to keep smiling?"_

The water shot upward and back down into the fountain. If I didn't know any better I would say it was listening to me and Shiori's conversation.

What she said surprised me so much that I was speechless. _"Was I able to keep my smile on the entire time?"_

Why was it that she wanted to keep her smile on? Was it out of concern for others worries? "_Y-yeah, you were fine."_ We both believed those were her few hours to live, I wouldn't have told her that she didn't keep her smile.

These words seemed to make her smile. _"Really, I'm glad."_

The Yuuichi of this scene fulfilled her wish for him to be like a big brother to her, wiping off the snow that sat atop her head her face going bright red upon his touch.

"_It's almost time"_

"_Yeah"_

"_As soon as it twelve o' clock comes. I'll finally be sixteen years old"._

"_Yeah" _

As we waited for the clock to turn hit twelve the snow fell gracefully, working with the fountain to create a beautiful scene. As the clock struck 12 I knew what came next, the Yuuichi in this scene went into his backpack and pulled out a beautifully wrapped gift_. "Happy birthday Shiori!"_

"_May I open it?"_ Like a child on Christmas, Shiori's eyes shone with excitement.

Almost immediately I followed up. _"Sure."_ When she unwrapped the art book her eyes became even wider and the smile on her face was beautiful_. "Go ahead and fill those pages."_

"_Yes."_ She said as she embraced the book. _"Thank you very much, I'll treasure it"_

"_Yeah"_ it was apparent that I was in pain as well, just continuously agreeing because my mind wasn't there.

"_Yuuichi-san"_ She called to me in such a sweet voice.

"_Y…"_ Shiori did what I hadn't planned for and kissed me on the cheek. It was very innocent and I kind of wanted one of those at this moment.

"_I'll go get something warm, please stay here Yuuichi-san"_

As she left me to sitting on the fountain, letting the snow fall gently down, the scene ended. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up, sweat coming down my forehead, I've got to leave.

"Dammit!" I swore as I just remembered something that my dreams were trying to tell me. I threw on my shirt, my school dress coat, and my shoes as I began rushing downstairs as quietly as I could. I hurried to the kitchen where I dropped off the ice cream bars I bought earlier. As I ran out the door and closed it quietly, I noticed the gate was frozen. As I swore in my head I put the handles of the bag containing the ice cream bars in my mouth, and grabbed on to the gate. Pulling myself up I couldn't get my mind off Shiori.

Rushing into market I felt cold air all around me, this didn't bother me though; the adrenaline filling my body would not let me stop because of some cold weather. I passed by all of the stores in market, none with flashy lights do to the time of night; it wasn't so beautiful looking outside at this time of night. As I passed the road where I first bumped into Shiori I couldn't help but feel some sorrow for not knowing she was so upset all those months ago. As I ran to the fork in the road that lead to Shiori's home, I turned left and kept going for about a block, passing nothing but tree's with no leaves and snow upon them. As I ran down another block I came to a stop in front of a huge house, the house was white with red edgings. It read Shiori's last name on the mailbox. All the lights in the house were out, but that was to be expected. It seems that Shiori's parents are quite wealthy, the house and its property had to be the finest in this small town, almost out of place with the town.

There was a latter on the side of the house, so I ran to the side and folded it so I could carry it with me to the back, and as I set up the latter in the back I could see Shiori's head in her window, a little relief washed over me, as I realized it could've been much worse for me; I could have looked into someone else's room and saw something I shouldn't have. I hastily climbed up the ladder to see the worst had been confirmed. Shiori was sitting on her bed in a t-shirt; she appeared to be staring into space, as her wrist was leaking crimson blood.

I skillfully opened and climbed inside the window, apparently surprising Shiori as I did so. "Yuuichi-kun? Why are you in my house, how did you even get here? Yuui-"I cut her off as I sat next to her and grabbed her left wrist; she didn't resist, and didn't speak.

I examined her wrist, the moonlight allowed me to see all I needed to see. There were 2 cuts, one that about 2 inches long, and it looked to be a few hours old. The 2nd cut however was twice as long as the older cut; and it was still bleeding, streaming down her wrists. My heart began to beat like I've never felt it beat before, it all came crashing down on me, it was my fault she was doing this. The reason this girl is not spending her time like other girls her age is me, my lids feel heavy, and my eyes begin to burn as it feels like I am about to cry, if it were earlier in the day I would scream, but I settled for pulling Shiori into me and burying my face in her hair. "Shiori, I'm so…so sorry."

"Yuuichi-kun, it's not your fau-"

"Shiori, that's a lie. I shouldn't have left you to walk home by yourself; I should have realized how you felt about me, and… I should have realized how I felt about you." I blushed as the last part came out, but I became alarmed as I heard silent sobs from the brown haired girl sitting next to me.

"I love you, so much. My body gets really warm when I even think about you, more so when I see you. You don't know how it hurts to see the person you love aching for a different girl. When I cut myself it was because I felt like it was the only pain I could control, and I felt so empty after the pain left, If anything is worse than pain, it is feeling nothing, feeling like you've never known emotion, feeling like your dead. I made my own pain so I wouldn't feel the emptiness."

"I'm a monster" I couldn't hold it in any long, so I wept, I wept for at least three or four minutes, Shiori had joined in seconds after me. I stopped before her and gathered the strength to talk. "Forgive me Shiori; you won't ever have the chance to do something like this again. From now on I'll be your protector rather than the guy who hurts you." My courage had risen, resolve again forged inside for me.

"Yuuichi, I love you, despite the loneliness, despite the pain, despite everything, I love you."

What I felt for Shiori at this moment was different than any other time we have spent, I was more than just a friend to her, and I will stick by her in every way possible. "Yuuichi-kun, stay with me for a few more hours, please?"

Before answering, for the 1st time since I woke up, I looked at my watch. It was 3:30; I could stay for two and a half more hours before I had to get home to change for school. "Yes, just for a few hours" I lowered myself down to sit on the floor by her bed.

"I'll go clean myself up; I'll only be a few minutes, okay?"

"Yeah" I sat there as Shiori got up from the bed and left out her bedroom door. Taking in her room for the 1st time since I entered it, I noticed there was no television here, what did she do with her off time? The bed was directly under her window, she had a small dresser on the side of her bed, with a picture of her, and her sister as well. There as a much bigger dresser across from her bed, decorated with stuffed animals, and… the drawing book I gave her, I stood up, and walked over to the dresser to look at her art book. There was only one picture, it a very child like drawing stood me and Shiori holding hands, and her sister in the back of her with a bento box. In the background, stood the fountain which was so beautiful at night.

As I heard Shiori's footsteps coming, I closed her art book, and then I rushed to assume the sitting position which I was in before she left. As she entered she had on a pajama shirt, and she looked much more alive. "Thanks for waiting Yuuichi-kun."

"I said I would stay the night." I said in a matter of fact type of voice. Shiori giggled and sat in between my legs, he back towards my chest.

I wrapped my arms around Shiori, and she rested her hands on top of mine before sighing. "It feels like I belong here" within 5 minutes of saying that, she was sleeping, snoring in a very cute way. I rested my head atop hers, knowing I couldn't sleep anymore. I had just over 2 hours before I had to leave.

"Never again will you have to feel alone. I'll stand by you." I said in a voice that I knew no one would hear. I was in Shiori's house, holding her in my arms, and thinking about her too. I however, was also think about Mai. -

And Cut. First off I would like to apologize for not posting a chapter in so long, I had a virus for like a month =/. I'll try hard to write in w/e free time I get. Second, I tried to make a long chapter for the people who actually like what I write. This chapter might be a little wacky, so I've decided that if people tell me what I need to fix, after I end this fic, ill make a revised version. Third, next chapter… might be from Mai's perspective. Till then, be safe everyone.

TkRawr[Trademark]


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 7: Sorry for the long wait (Whoever is still reading) BUT I have student government, working out, and also Senior year (including applying to college) to do =/. I always think about writing though. =) Well, I could say there will be a surprise this chapter, and also that I've started work on a few other fics =D… Enjoy!**_

My night with Shiori, was filled with a lot of care, almost no lust, and much thinking … Of Shiori, and of Mai. I tried not to think about the Indigo haired woman, but I couldn't help it. As happy as I was with Shiori, Mai had already made a home for herself in my heart. Hopefully, with time I will get over her, and move on completely. As I continued to wage war with my mind, Shiori slept peacefully between my legs and arms, her light snoring was adorable, and calming. I stared at both of her wrists, and it looked like the left had the worst of the cuts, she is going to bare these scars, which I take responsibility for, for the rest of her life. Lightly, I raised both of her wrists, and landed a kiss on each, then one on her cheek, I then lifted myself up, and with my arms free, I picked Shiori up and set her on her bed. Covering her body with the comforter, I flattened it a bit more than I needed to, and ended up having my hands only one layer of covers over Shiori's chest. Quickly, I lifted my hands and felt a major blush as Shiori's soft voice caught my attention.

"Yuuichi Aizawa, I love you with all of my heart." Shiori's eyes stayed shut, I'm guessing she was still ½ way asleep.

"Shiori…. I…. L…" It felt as if I ate a ton of cement, my mouth stopped listening to my mind, the words I tried saying would not come out

"Its okay" and Shiori smiled as she said this, "You don't have to say it back right now, but you owe me something later."

"Okay." Feeling a blush spread across my face, I walked towards the window, spinning my head around to get one last glimpse of Shiori before I left, I smiled, knowing someone loves you, feels really nice. I turned back to the ladder, and Slowly stepped down, foot by foot, slowly I made my way down the ladder. Thinking no one would mind the ladder, I left it where it was, and began walking home. My heart felt light for a moment, and I felt there was something wrong; Shiori seemed to confess her feelings for me so easily, and I… choked. Did I Love Shiori? I definitely cared a lot about her. Could I forget about Mai? Now that I take in everything that this night has brought me, I can only come to one conclusion; Woman have conquered my life. Walking down the rode I had walked up earlier this morning, everything seemed so beautiful, yet so… I don't know what the word is.

_**CUT! Now the surprise is, We are going inside the mind of Mai.**_

_**Day: Friday night. Time: 10:15 PM (About 2 hours after Yuuichi spoke with Mai, and ran off after Shiori). Place: Moonlit hallway of The school.**_

He's gone. She won. My Yuuichi will become involved with that girl. I lost my only chance at true happiness… When I told him to go after that girl. I'm sure now, more than ever, that Yuuichi is still the person I love most. So why? Why didn't I tell him? That girl's face, looked so filled with pain, and I was sure of it; She was in love with Yuuichi as well.

Maybe if I continued to act like a girlfriend to Sayuri, and a Good friend to Yuuichi, maybe I would be ok. As I sit in this hallway, in the exact same spot Yuuichi left me in, this vial hallway, with its big windows displaying the moonlight, and the way it reflects off the classroom doors, and off the pearl white floor tiles. I let the hollow feeling of losing my first love, consume me. My bones felt week, and I crumbled onto the floor. Screaming, like I had never screamed before, I feel the face become soaked with tears. Why? Why did that girl have to fall in Love with Yuuichi? Why did Yuuichi seem to care about her? Wasn't I the one Yuuichi said he had loved, and that I was his reason for being here? Why am I blaming anyone but myself, I should have told Yuuichi it was him I wanted to be with. I could envision his face, His sweet smile, Beautiful chocolate colored hair and eyes. Yuuichi's peach skin tone always looked so beautiful around this snowy area.

"Mai-Chan?" A voice that belonged to someone whom I couldn't possible forget, rang in my ears. "Mai-Chan what's wrong?" The urgency in Sayuri's voice was apparent as I heard her footsteps grow closer. Her hands felt warm against my arm as she helped sit me up. The only other person in this world besides Yuuichi, who truly understands me, My body started to feel over taken by warmth. Not sure what I was thinking, or what I felt at all, I crushed my lips against Sayuri's, unlike our previous intimacy sessions, I didn't feel any love, what I was feeling was purely lust.

Breaking away from me, Sayuri looked as though she had been attacked. "Mai-chan what are you doing"

"I want more of you." I slowly muttered before pushing Sayuri down with a bit of force, and again crashing my lips down on to hers. Keeping her hands pinned together was no issue for me, Sayuri really wasn't the athletic type. As I moved my lips in a fast rhythm, Sayuri matched me, and I forced my tongue into Sayuri's mouth. I traveled every bit of her mouth, and tasted every corner. Not long into my travels, Sayuri's tongue began to fight back, and while our tongues danced my fingers worked their way slowly down her neck, To their destination of her chest. Feeling the firm roundness of Sayuri's bosoms my hands began too caress them slowly, a shot of ecstasy ran through her body as she arched her back, and our kiss deepened.

Catching me off guard, Sayuri broke free of my hold on her arms, and flipped me on to my back, so that she was on top. Smiling, She grabbed on my bosoms, with were slightly bigger than hers, and began to caress them. Slowly, the lust that was brewing inside me took hold, I wrapped my arms around Sayuri's neck, and brought her into a very deep kiss. Slowly, she began rocking her hips in a very rhythmical way. When it felt like we were entwined by the kiss, I removed my hands from around her neck, and started moving up Sayuri's legs, and towards her womanhood.

"Mai-Chan" Sayuri moaned into the kiss. Much to my dissatisfaction, She built up some strength, and pushed me off of her.

Without thinking I spoke in a voice only Sayuri would hear. "But… I love you." trying to move onto to Sayuri again, but I was rejected.

"Mai-chan, what happened hear? I heard you screaming from all the way down stairs, and when I walked up the stairs, I found you on the floor, crying, and screaming, and then you decide to get really intimate with me, when the fact is we had never gone past kissing, and you started crying…" Slowly I brought my hand up to my face, and sure enough, I was crying.

"You didn't like…this?" For the first time since Sayuri had come here, I really looked at her. She looked slightly scared, a little turned on, and god… this moonlit hallway kind of made her skin beautiful. Her golden locks, peachy skin, and very light brown eyes all looked especially beautiful in this light. The curves of her body looked as though they craved attention, or was it I who was craving the attention?

"I won't lie, It took a lot, I almost didn't stop you, but this isn't the place where we should do such things, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one who noticed there was no love in those actions, and if we did something like that, I really would like it if each touch was filled with love." that was an inevitable fact, seeing as I hadn't even looked at Sayuri properly, I would say that was pure sexual desire.

This was terrible, thinking back on what I just did… and tried to do, was this out of the feeling of Yuuichi being pulled away? This time, the tears fell on their own. Warm and streaming, the tears came down, and I sat in regret. Without a word, I was pulled into a hug. "Don't cry, it's ok Mai-chan. I did like it, and I definitely want to do this again, I only request that it's at my house, and that next time we are intimate, it is love-filled.

Its weird how not too long ago, I swore I would protect Sayuri, and here I was trying to relieve what ever stress I had on her. Hanging my head, I just mumbled "I'm sorry Sayuri."

Surprising me again Sayuri picked my head up, and kissed me. This time however, the heat I received was different, and I indeed felt love flowing through her lips. Just like that, Sayuri had pulled away, a kiss for reassurance I figure. "I love you Mai-chan even though you don't talk nearly as much as I, and you keep to yourself, the things you do say to me, they mean so much. The things you do for me, they are such caring gestures, and I just want to say, thank you."

"Sayuri, I love you too." I didn't lie, but how much? If it wasn't for the fact that I felt so lonely without Yuuichi, I probably wouldn't have made my advance onto Sayuri. How bad of a person was I, how selfish could a person get? "I want you to be happy."

Either side of Sayuri's lips pulled up into a smile, and her almond colored eyes shone along with the moon. I felt loved, for a long time I haven't felt this loved. Sayuri and I had talked, and we had kissed, but in this instant, with her moonlit skin, beautiful gold locks, deep brown eyes, and very caring smile, I had felt more loved than she could ever tell me I was. This however, could only make me feel worse, both Sayuri and Yuuichi wouldn't like me very much if they knew what I was keeping from them, and what I tried keeping from myself.

"Hold me." was all I could say with the lump in my throat. What I would have really liked was for her to wrap her arms around me and tell me everything would be fine. If I couldn't have my prince charming, I at least wanted to settle for a normal relationship, where things felt nice, but nowhere near what it could be providing I had my prince. Maybe now would be the right time to let at least Sayuri know what was to be, in the near future.

"Sayuri, after we grad-" Hearing the glass shatter, My instincts kicked in, immediately making me jump to my feet, my sword clutched tightly in my hands, I positioned myself in front of Sayuri, ready for battle. Seeing the area in a distorted view, I realized that the monsters who had once terrorized me, harmed Sayuri and I, and also caused Yuuichi problems, were back. Why?

_**Cut! I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wish I could have decided on A different writing style for Mai. I would like it if I got tips on that. I thought the make out scene should be there, as it was like she wanted to feel the love she was deprived of, also Sayuri isn't as much of an angel as everyone thought huh?. I think its apparent that the next chapter will be the battle between Mai and her monster/s… That however will not be the whole chapter. Take it easy until my next chapter…**_

_**Tk.**_

_**Ps. **_

_**I'm going to try to write a chapter by the end of this week and have it up. I also plan on having a new chapter for "Makoto Returns" by the end of the week. I started a fic that includes Yuuichi in the world of True Tears. Its YuuichiXNoe, Also I started writing one of the Star Ocean 4 world - EdgeXMeracle. Lastly.. I had the idea to start a HinateXNaruto fic.. Just letting anyone who reads these fics… that I haven't been slacking, just been busy .**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so um, college is around the corner for me. Wish me luck in getting into an awesome college! I decided I want to be a teacher, and to teach in Japan for a short while. So I'm not going to go on much more, time to start chapter 7. (Hopefully I can redo the whole series, cause I said last chapter was chapter 7, when in fact it was chapter 6.)**

**Chapter 7**

"_Mai… What's going on.?" Well I guess Sayuri can't yet understand that there's something other than herself and I here. Not giving me the time to explain our situation to Mai, all I muttered was monsters, as the almost invisible monster leaped into the air, charging down at me. If I were fighting alone, I would have dodged, and ended this battle with 1, maybe 2 swift swings of my blade, but seeing as I was protecting Sayuri I would have to block the hit. Grinding my teeth, I raised my sword to block the attack. The monster struck, the force behind this hit was almost enough to knock me off my feet, but with my golden haired girlfriend behind me, I had no choice but to try and push the monster back._

_A shriek came from behind me, was there a second monster for me to worry about? Adrenaline surged through me, skillfully I pushed the monsters attack off of me, and threw a quick kick, somehow I knew I hit it in the gut. With a loud thud, it hit the wall down the hall._

"_Mai, that thing, why does it look so angry yet so pained?" what did she mean by that? She couldn't possibly.._

"_Sayuri can you see it?"_

"_Can't you?"_

"_Slightly."_

_Without letting me finish my questioning, the monster came towards us, ripping the floor under it as it moved. With Sayuri too close for me to deflect the monster while not harming her, I did the only thing I could under such a situation, I charged towards the beast. Of coarse, a head on attack would be foolish after seeing its power, something only Yuuichi would think to try. This monster was definitely holding back in our first collision, meaning that I would lose in a head on fight, so my swift attacks would be my savior today. Before collision, I jumped to the right. I was high enough to plant my feet on the wall momentarily, so I push myself off the wall to give me some extra speed and strength. This beast thought it had the best of me, I would show it that I'm not exactly an unskilled fighter._

"_Take this!" I shouted as pushed my sword deep into the monster. That must have did it… seeing as my body felt as if all the warmth were being forced out, the aching in my left leg told me as I killed this monster that a piece of me was dying. Out from the monster came sparks of many bright colors, a piece of my inner light. My sword was free and I knew the invisible beast was no more, and I fell to the floor. I did it, I kept Yuuichi out of my head long enough to win this battle. Here I lay on the floor, losing consciousness and there's a warm sticky wetness leaking from me, blood? Who cares. My golden haired beauty has just ran over and fell to my side._

"_Mai! Mai-Chan! Mai!" tears fell down her face and onto mine. Don't cry Sayuri, I'll be ok, I always am. If I could speak, those would be the words I would tell her. The truth however is that it would have been a lie, I am always torn between 2 loves, and the fact that I will eventually hurt and possibly lose both of them._

_This moonlit hallway, have I ever told anyone I love it here? The scene is so peaceful, here I can remember such an innocent time. In my childhood Yuuichi and I would hide and find each other, but I was to short for him to see in the field so I had to wear bunny ears. This made me smile a little. In this beautiful night, as my vision grew more blurry, and my pains began to take over, I saw my beautiful Sayuri. She has always been here for me, even in a time like this. As I black out completely in a scary dark area, where I float aimlessly, I see my beautiful Yuuichi, arms extended… Why am I so possessive?_

_**Cut! Now here's one last little story before I get back to the main one. Guess who? Who else but Shiori. Enjoy!**_

_Here I lay in this bed of mine, staring up at the ceiling all I could see was that hallway where Mai-Senpai and Yuuichi were hugging. The weird thing was that she fit so perfectly into Yuuichi's arms. I also fit into his arms, I could tell. I button his jacket up so that it is on me completely and I hug myself in it. This smells exactly like Yuuichi, a mix of very masculine colognes, not too strong. It's as if Yuuichi is hugging me and I feel so happy in this instance. I know he loves Mai-Senpai, Why couldn't he love me the same way? Am I way less pretty than Mai-Sen…..Mai, I wont address her respectfully anymore. I know Mai is everything a guy could want, but I'm ready to throw myself at Yuuichi, and do anything he wants…everything he wants._

"_Shiori! Dinner!" Yeah… Like dinner would make this hole in my chest go away. There is a major aching in my heart, and for the life of me I can't squeeze this jacket tight enough to close it. _

"_Go on and eat without me, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!" Will I eventually get over Yuuichi and find myself a boy whose better, and loves me back? No probably not, there's no way I'd ever get over Yuuichi, he's the perfect guy after all. His chocolate brown hair and eyes, his smooth tanned skin, he has a skinny body yet it has sort of a muscular build. In my world Yuuichi Aizawa is the most beautiful man in the world. Oh god, maybe if I had died earlier this year I wouldn't have gotten the chance to suffer from not having him. As I lay in this bed hugging myself I drift in and out of sleep, and its no surprise who I'm thinking of. I reach for the razor under my pillow, later tonight I'll deal with some of my stress. I don't want to risk Kaori finding out, not only will she yell at me… but Yuuichi will get her bad side. How Yuuichi would yell and scold me if he knew I was having these thoughts, Good thing I have an outer shell which smiles at him while my insides rot from being around him, without actually being with him. With a sudden need to take off this jacket, I unzip it and jump out of bed to hang it up. Before walking back to bed I graze the Pad Yuuichi bought me to fill with my art, and continue back to my bed, where I'll lay awake until everyone falls asleep. As I lay, some of my favorite lyrics pop up in my head "And if I bleed, I'll bleed knowing you don't care. And if I sleep, just to dream of you, I'll wake without you there."_

_My mind is shrouded with images, ones where Yuuichi and Mai make out passionately and skip off into a world without me. They have two handsome boy's both with chocolate brown hair, one was noticeably more slender, but also slightly taller, like his dad they were both about the same age, probably 15 years old. Right behind Yuuichi's leg was a shy little girl who looked much like her mother, not much older than 4 or 5, holding a kendo stick and just as quiet, she was adorable. Her hair fell down and was a purple color. Then beside her stood the woman responsible…. Even in her older state she was still as beautiful as ever, I hate how I could admit that. Mai is very beautiful._

_Then on another side of my head stood me, a working woman, a child who resembled a mixture of my ivory skin and green eyes, with Yuuichi's brown hair… A beautiful girl who was no doubt our child. My husband and I had a wonderful house together, a beautiful daughter, everything was perfect…and then that world collapsed._

_How long have I been laying here? Checking the phone Kaori bought for me a month ago that just sits on my bed, I realize its already 1, I quietly get out of bed and walk to my door. Opening it quietly enough as to not alert anyone that I'm awake, I make a quick walk down the dark hall to hear everyone snoring. With a snore from Kaori I had heard everyone snore, and made my way back to my room. Closing the door behind I jumped into my bed and here I was again, all alone and sad. I immediately collapsed on the bed and cried into my pillow, why was I so alone? Why Isn't Yuuichi mine? Is Mai prettier than I? _

_All of these thoughts swirled in my head, and again I saw Yuuichi and Mai hugging in that hallway, such a romantic scene, I hate to admit it though. Slowly I reach under my pillow, grabbing the one thing that keeps me from feeling nothing at all, I grab the razor and slowly slide I pull it across my wrist. I wince a little as the razor drags across my wrists, this pain is nothing to the dead feeling I get from not having my brown eyed angel. The blood streams down my wrists as the tears stream down my eyes. _

_Just then my window began to open, a figure who I've loved since the day I met him, just popped in my window. Is he really an angel? "Yuuichi-Kun?"_

_**So Guess what? I got into Buffalo State College in the child education program. All my hard work paid off and now I can get back to writing, this story has one more chapter, where it all ends… or begins. Tell me if you like it and I'll possibly write a new story with your criticisms. Peace and love 3 **_

_**Tkrawr[Trademark]**_


	8. Chapter 8

MVS 8

I awoke for classes the next day with 20 minutes to spare, Nayuki rapped on my door as hard as possible to make sure that I was up. "YUUICHI-KUN! You will be late for your first class if you don't hurry up!" As the words registered in my head I pulled my covers off of myself and I dressed as quickly as possible, good thing I shower last night. I opened the door and Nayuki stood there with a disappointing glare that irked my very being.

"If you are going to keep looking at me, get a camera and take some pictures; they will last longer." With my morning frustration off of my chest, I went to brush my teeth and ran down stairs to slip on my sneakers. I had 13 minutes to get to class, and there was no way I would make it on time if I did not run full speed, so my legs moved at the fastest possible speed and luckily with 2 minutes to spare, I made it to class. Shiori and I had a date today, and I was definitely excited for it, but I hadn't seen Mai anywhere, and it was enough to depress me just a little. The day dragged on until lunch break; I walked up to the spot above the staircase where Mai, Sayuri and I usually ate and to my surprise neither one of them was there. I got increasingly more worried when I happened to walk down the moonlit hallway where Mai liked to sit only to find that it had been closed off; the white panels that made up the floor beneath me were tarnished the windows were shattered and walls had taken a beating, a fight definitely went down here.

My heart began to beat faster and faster; had Mai and Sayuri fallen victim to Mai's manifested feelings? Before I became enveloped in my thoughts, a gentle hand was placed upon my shoulder and a soft and familiar voice had called out to me. "Yuuichi-Kun, thank god I've found you."

"Sayuri!" I turned my body around as fast as I could to embrace Sayuri; she and Mai had just been busy, maybe there was a fight last night but they're OK. The hug was brief and my cheeks began to burn with slight embarrassment, she smelled like such a pretty girl, peaches and orchids; heavenly. "Where's Mai and what exactly happened last night?" and as I let the words escape my lips, the gravest look came upon Sayuri's face and my stomach dropped.

"I came back to the school last night and Mai was laying in the fetal position crying her eyes out, I ran to her and comforted her, and she started acting really weirdly." Sayuri's cheeks burned red and I had a feeling things got quite intimate here last night; as perverting-ly exciting as that could has possibly been, I felt a little rip in my heart, which is pretty common whenever I thought of Mai being with anyone but me. "We heard some noise and all she said was monsters before she began fighting some almost invisible creature; the way she moved so gracefully was amazing. She seemingly killed both of those things when she collapsed and I rushed her to the hospital; she's not doing too well right now Yuuichi. She managed to ask me not to tell you, but of all people you had the right to know."

Grief, pain, fear; these were just a couple of the emotions I was feeling and I'm sure my face gave them away. Did I once again put her emotions in turmoil with her mind? Dammit, I really am to blame, and I wasn't there to help her out. I have to see her, I have to make sure she's OK and she recovers. I was just about to run towards the staircase when Sayuri grabbed my shoulder once more. "Yuuichi she never stopped saying your name last night, remember that." Her brown eyes shone with a jealousy that I never really saw in her, and as quickly as that she was smiling again; her smile was sincere and put me at ease. "Don't give up on her because it's you that she wants, what she and I had was a blessing for me, but I could tell she never returned ALL of my feelings, at least not as intensely as mine were for her; she's always had her eyes set on you, right from the beginning. I guess what I'm telling you is that she and I are broken up."

I suppose you could say my heart bounced with joy, but that would be the understatement of the year; My heart flew with the feelings of success, happiness and everything else as I realized I had an opportunity to be with Mai, all the agony I was feeling about losing her feels like a distant dream and I'm just about ready to burst through the windows and fly to her, but of course I have now wings.

"Sayuri, I've got something to take care of first, but thank you. I will see her as soon as I handle some business." I ran off towards the field I usually met Shiori at, the ground outside had a fresh blanket of snow which hindered my movement a little, but this was a confrontation I would fight to have. Shiori stood like a princess, seeming so elegant in this snowy weather; why did she have to be so beautiful?

"Yuuichi-Kun!" Shiori ran up to me looking to embrace me, but with my mind dead set on seeing Mai I knew that I couldn't see Shiori anymore; Kaori would kill me, but I definitely have to break Shiori's heart and cancel our date. As Shiori's steps brought her closer to me I held my hand out, my body was tense and I knew this conversation wouldn't be easy as her eyes were glowing since her sight rested upon me.

"Hey, we can't go on that date… Sorry."

"Oh I didn't say it definitely had to be today, how about tomorrow." Shiori moved closer to me and before I could stop her, her lips were on mine and I felt the warmth inside my body go haywire. Shiori clung to my body and it felt like she was forcing her way into my very soul. I gave in and let her kiss me until she needed to catch her breath.

I got a very disappointed look from Shiori and it told me that she noticed I had not contributed to this little incident in the slightest. "This is it huh? I never even got to call you my boyfriend and yet you are going to leave me aren't you?"

"Shiori, Mai has all of me, mind body and soul. I tried to leave her in my past but no matter what you and I do, my mind will always fly back to her." Shiori looked as if she might break down and cry any minute, and I felt as if I was finally fixing things. "Tell me you love her Yuuichi, look me in the eyes and say it."

Looking Shiori straight in the eyes I connected with her heart. "I swear that what I feel about you is real, if Mai weren't in this world then you would be the girl I came for in a heartbeat; but the fact remains that Mai is here, she loves me and I love her." Her brown eyes were glassy and my words sunk in, in my head over and over I kept saying sorry, but I knew her heart was broken.

Instead of crying as I thought she would, she smiled a sincere smile. "I didn't think it would last, but I'm glad it happened."

"You aren't upset? I just did a horrible thing to you a-and I expected for you to take it a lot wor-" Shiori's hand stopped me from talking, she was surprising me all today.

"If you love someone, then let them fly free. If they come back to you then you know it was meant to be. I'm letting you go Yuuichi Aizawa, but if you ever come back just know that I probably won't ever let go again." Shiori's eyes were passionate and I knew that what she said was true to her.

"Hey, what I want most for you in life is to be happy. Don't go and do something crazy, I am honestly hoping you don't. I'll see you around Shiori, but I've got to go now." I gave Shiori a gentle and warm hug, letting her feel my pain and feeling hers as well. The embrace ended and I ran towards Mai. Talk about back and forth; this morning I was looking forward to my date with Shiori and now I am running towards Mai, ready to declare my love hopefully for the last time.

**CUT! I have returned to finish what I started. The past year or so has been an emotional roller coaster for me, but now I'm here and ready to work. Look forward to me finishing this story and the rest of the ones left unfinished, and also be on the lookout for new work.  
~Tk**


End file.
